


Sanctuary - No Strings Attached

by Telaryn



Series: The Tale of Eliot Spencer and Ellen Harvelle [16]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, On the Run, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eliot receives a message telling him to go to ground, he goes to the last place on earth anyone would think to look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary - No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I recently asked for ten prompts from [](http://provideleverage.livejournal.com/profile)[**provideleverage**](http://provideleverage.livejournal.com/) members. This fic is for [](http://anntarot.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anntarot.livejournal.com/)**anntarot** , who gave me the prompt: "Eliot/Ellen Eliot needs sanctuary and wall!sex, he heads straight for the Roadhouse." (THANK YOU AGAIN!!!)
> 
> I have done a handful of stories already, chronicling a year that Eliot and Ellen spent together. This takes place after Eliot was forced to leave. Ellen made him a promise of sanctuary the morning he left - no questions asked, and no strings attached. This is the first time he's had to take her up on that promise.  
> 

It was the last place on Earth he should have gone. Eliot paced the open patch of floor, arguing with himself about the wisdom of escaping out the back door and pretending he’d never been here in the first place. _And then what?_ He paused, shuddering as his panicked brain decided the crates of alcohol looming on all four sides of the room were closing in on him.

It was a good question. He was in bad trouble – maybe the worst he’d known so far, and that included a stint in Afghanistan that he’d promised himself he’d _never_ talk about to _anyone_ , no matter what the provocation or reward.

 _So you bring it here. To the one person who doesn’t deserve your crap?_ But the message he’d had from his brother had been clear and sobering. _Go deep – somewhere even I wouldn’t be able to find you without help._ There had been more, a lot more, but as far as Eliot was concerned it all boiled down to the fact that Lindsey was probably already dead.

And since he’d severed ties with his old bosses years ago, that meant he wasn’t coming back – which was fine for him, but had left Eliot with few options that included “staying free” and “breathing” as part of the package. Blood called to blood, and Eliot knew enough about the kinds of magic his twin had been involved with to understand that Lindsey’s enemies could, and probably _would_ use him to bring his brother back to life.

_I’m hoping that if you can stay off the grid long enough, they’ll decide you’re not worth the bother. Pay attention – you’ll know when the heat dies down and if it’s safe to resurface._

He had no way of knowing if Lindsey's faith in his abilities was overrated, particularly when the stakes were this far outside his experience. The moment he started thinking of places to hide one golden memory blazed bright and tempting in his mind – refusing to be put down. Memory of a year he'd spent in a small town in Nebraska, and a woman who'd walked past his defenses and into his heart. _You swore you'd never go back._

But he'd also never planned on having to hide from people and things he had no defense against.

The rattle of the door knob pierced his emotional turmoil. Immediately alert, Eliot dropped back into the shelter of a stack of crates. His chest tightened as the door opened; praying his luck would hold long enough for it to be her, and not one of the girls that worked the bar.

He moved the second she cleared the door's edge – as fast as he'd even struck in his life. Grabbing her around the waist with one arm, he dragged her back against his chest and covered her mouth with his free hand. “It's Eliot. Don't scream.”

She'd started to fight him, but froze instantly at the sound of his voice – the sharp intake of breath through her nostrils impossibly loud in the stillness. His own pulse was pounding against the side of his throat. “I’m in trouble, Ellen.” He pressed his cheek against the thick fall of her hair, struggling against the tangled web of his own emotions. _This isn’t how I wanted to see you again._

“I’m going to take my hand away,” he said, drawing in a shaky breath. “Please, Ellen…” Slowly he uncovered her mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

When she didn’t say anything, he relaxed his hold – intending to release her. Immediately, her hand covered his arm. “Don’t,” she whispered; her voice hoarse and broken. He could feel her shaking now. “Don't let me go. I'm going to turn around and it's not going to be you, and I'm going to die all over again.”

Overcome, Eliot squeezed his eyes shut. “It's me,” he murmured. “Ellen, it's me.” Her hands tightened over his arms, and he felt the first splash of her tears against his skin.

“It's me,” he repeated, his body relaxing into hers.

She turned in his arms then; Eliot had a quick glimpse of her face before she pressed up into him – kissing him hungrily. Eliot lifted her in his arms – a small, desperate sound escaping from low in his throat. Ellen’s legs went around his waist; ankles hooking at the small of his back. He turned, putting her between his body and the door to the storage room.

“Is anyone going to miss you?” he whispered as Ellen jerked his shirt free of his jeans with shaking hands.

She shook her head, pressing her palms against his skin and making a noise that sounded almost like a sigh of relief. “Jo’s not working tonight. We’ve got a little time.”  
*************  
 _I’m in trouble._ Ellen knew the admission should be worrying her – enough to make her turn Eliot Spencer out into the night without another word. But as they fought their way free of clothes, and more skin was exposed to their grasping, clenching, exploring hands, she realized that for one of the few times in her life she didn’t care about doing the right thing – the practical thing.

“Fuck me,” she moaned, combing her fingers through his hair as he lifted her in his arms again. “God, Eliot…please…need you so much…” She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him closer.

Breathing harder, Eliot laughed softly and pressed her back against the door. “Working on it, darlin’.” Ellen fumbled for the deadbolt and tripped it; Eliot reached around her thigh, gripping his cock and guiding it up and in.

Ellen whimpered, locked her arms behind his neck as he slid inside her, thick and hard. Eliot groaned, bracing himself against the door with one hand as he buried himself to the balls. “Jesus fucking Christ…” he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. “Missed you so much.” He pulled his hips back, then thrust forward even harder.

He was warm… _so warm_ …and solid. Ellen stroked the side of his face. “You are…one hell of a hallucination, Cowboy.” He shifted his angle on the next thrust, hitting a spot deep inside her that seemed to set every nerve in her body on fire with pleasure. She gasped, clutching convulsively at his shoulders and neck.

“Hormones’ making you stupid,” he gasped, grinning at her. He stroked her hair, pushing it back from her face.

“You make me stupid,” she retorted, answering his grin with one of her own. Lunging forward, she captured his mouth with hers – filling her senses with the taste of him. His tongue painted lines of fire inside her mouth, and she felt the hot bright stirrings of orgasm swelling low inside her body.

 _Oh God…_ The muscles of her pussy were started to clamp down on his shaft, making him work harder with each thrust. “Eliot…” she moaned, arching into him as the pleasure grew too big – drowning out all other concerns.

“I’m here…” he murmured, fucking into her as hard and fast as he could. “I’m here, Ellen. Right here.” His hand slipped between their bodies, palm stroking down her stomach until he could roll her clit between two fingers.

The spike of endorphins was enough to put her over the edge; Ellen went rigid in his arms, coming in a thick, hot rush around his cock. Eliot followed her a moment later, choking back his own cry at the last possible second as his cock pulsed and twitched inside her. The feel of his come kicked Ellen into another, deeper orgasm. She dug her fingers into his flesh, burying her face against his neck as she struggled to quiet her own cries.

Eliot teased her clit until she came again, shaking uncontrollably in his arms. “Missed you,” he whispered, kissing her lightly as the rush of pleasure began to fade. He stroked her hair, her face and her arms, gentling her through the aftershocks. Ellen locked her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely – unwilling to lose the feeling of his body pressed up against hers a second before she had to.  
*********************  
He hadn't wanted to let her go, but reality was crashing back in on them hard and fast. “You never asked me what kind of trouble I’m in,” he said as they got dressed, focusing on fastening his buckle so he wouldn’t have to meet her eyes.

“No,” Ellen said. The metallic hiss of her zipper as she drew it up was a harsh counterpoint to their whispered tones. “And I’m not going to either.” Startled, Eliot looked up and into her steely gaze. “When I said you had a home here, Eliot, I didn’t put any qualifications on it.”

Guilt tightened his chest again. “Ellen…”

She shook her head, cutting him off. “Don’t get me wrong Cowboy – your brains are sexy as hell. But right now you need to just shut up and accept that I’ve got your back, no matter what.” She finished settling her shirt and blew out a quiet breath. “You stay here ‘til close, then we’ll go to my place and figure things out.”

Overwhelmed by the simple acceptance of his situation, Eliot closed the distance between them and swept her up in a tight embrace. “Thank you,” he murmured.

She returned his hug for a long moment, then pulled free. “We’ll hide you as best we can,” she said, “but if anything finds you here you’re not going to have to face it alone. You have my word on that.”


End file.
